A Jori Fanfiction - Tori & Jade - Sinjin's Locker
by VictoriaJMustache
Summary: Tori and Jade were at school and Tori has a little secret... Jade wanted to find out, but what she found out, was totally unexpected... What later happend between Tori and Jade ... Was really surprising...
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Jori Fanfiction. **

**I do not own the Series "Victorious" or the charackters Tori Vega and Jade West.**

**This story will be longer soon. so stay tuned!**

**It's my first fanfiction ever and I'm from germany, so my english isn't that good.**

**I wrote this with my friend together :{)**

**Also, this story is going to be dirty... so... Just wait, till we continue :{D**

**•**

_**CHAPTER 1**_

**•**

Tori was searching something in her locker, while Jade walked into the front doors.

"god... where is it?", asked tori herself.

"This can't be… it has to be here somewhere…"

"Oh god Vega, what have you lost now?", asked Jade in an ironic way. Tori turned around and looked at jade

"Oh Hey…. I need to give Sikowitz my homework, but it's gone."

"And you think I care?"

Tori sigh and rolled her eyes: "No, I really don't…"

"Good! I hope you don't find it."

"Ugh, thanks!"

"You're welcome."

Tori kept searching and finally she held up a sheet: "Oh yay! I finally found it!"

Jade rolled her eyes "oh man, I wanted you to not find it."

"We're late for Sikowitz", added Tori and closed her locker.

"Fine." , said Jade and went to Sikowitz's class, but Tori stopped for a second.

" Actually I don't wanna go there. Would you give him my sheet?"

Jade growled: "Just go yourself! I'm not your slave!"

"pleasyyyy?! I need to do something else…"

Jade raised one eyebrow: "What are you doing?"

"Something…. Important?... Just do it!"

"Vega tell me! Otherwise I'll rearrange your face!" Jade kinda shouted.

"Jade… Ah forget it! I need to go!"

Tori turned around and walked away.

"Where are you going?!" Jade followed her and Tori got really angry.

"Argh, Jade...would.. would you please go away! it's none of your business!"

"I'll make it my business!"

"No you won't! TURN AROUND AND GO TO SIWKOITZ'S CLASS!"

"WHY DONT YOU MAKE ME?!"

Tori stopped and looked Jade right in her face.

"I don't wanna! please... just go."

"No!", the black-haired girl screamed

"I want to see what you are doing!"

"I... I-I really have to go!" The Latina said quick and started to run, but Jade was following her and shouted:

"I'm gonna find out what you are doing Vega!"

"Don't follow me!" The brunette felt down and quick tried to stand up. Jade laughed at Tori, because she fell over.

"Shut up..." said Tori " why are you so curious?"

"Because you never miss class goody two shoes! And I hate secrets!"

"... and?"

"I want to know what you are doing!"

"fine... I will tell you... but don't hit me!"

" Good! I can't promise I won't."

Tori just left some air out of her nose.

"Never mind... okay, close your eyes and turn around."

"Okay", said Jade. She turned around.

"Now What?"

"Now wait…"

Tori walked away very slowly and made sure not to make any noises. She was gone. Jade turned around quick and ran after her.

"VEGA!"

The brunette hid in the basement.

" ... she will never find me here... I don't have a light... and it's cold…"

" VEGA WHERE ARE YOU!"

Jade ran through the whole school and tried to find the straight Latina, who couldn't breath.

" I'm so scared…" She looked out of the window.

"I will climb out here... " Tori grabbed the windowsill and climbed up.

Meanwhile, Jade heard Tori and ran into the basement

"VEGA! Don't run away!"

The Latina slipped, fell and hit the ground with a scream.

"…no... please don't find me... please... don't find me…" She tried to crawl, but Jade noticed a sound.

" What the hell was that? Vega just come out from wherever you are!"

But Tori hid behind a wall

"-now don't make any noises tori... you can do it..." She hit a locker, which made a really loud noise.

"damn, you little idiot!"

Jade was around the corner.

" Vega! Don't run away!"

But Tori didn't listen, she ran like a killer would follow her.

"I can see you"

Jade grabbed Toris arm

"Don't fight it" Jade said with a soothing voice.

So Tori stopped.

"fine.. you got me"

"Good now tell me!" Don't run away again!"

"Okay... but.. I won't tell you."

" Why?!"

"Seriously, I can't..."

" Why can't you tell me?"

" Jade…"

" I'll force it out of you."

" you won't... let me... let me go!"

" NO!"

Tori started to fight.

" LET ME GO!"

" No Vega!"

" SIKOWITZ! HELP! LANE HEEEEELP!"

" SHUT UP! Just tell me what's going on!"

" NO! HEEEEEELP!"

" SHUT UP! JUST DO IT!"

" NEVER!"

" Why won't you just tell me?!"

" AHHHHHHH!"

" Don't think you're gonna run away Vega! I'll keep you here for hours if I have to!"

" it's a secret jade." Tori suddenly whispered.

" I don't care! Tell me the secret!"

"No… secrets aren't secret if u don't keep them as a secret. get it?"

" Fine then I'll tell everyone you hooked up with Sinjin!"

" No!"

" YES!Now spill!"

" Sinjin's part of this secret...I can't tell more..."

" God what did you do? Just tell me!"

"Really, I can't tell! I'm sorry!"

Tori ran away again and Jade followed her like before and shouted.

"Oh my god just tell me!"

" STOP FOLLOWING ME! This is going to kill me! I'm so scared!" Tori said, while she tried to run faster.

" I'LL STOP FOLLOWING YOU WHEN YOU TELL ME!"

" NO!" And again, Tori fell over. Jade stopped next to her.

" Please tell me. OTHERWISE I WILL STAB YOU WITH SCISSORS !Vega do you want me to help you up?"

"N-no, you would never help me... J..Jade... f-fine... I will... I will tell you…"

" Good! Now tell me before I regret trying to help you…"

" Well.. Sinjin has... ahm… He has a special locker.. with some things... some really... well... just things... and I need some of those... but... he's not in today, so i need to find the key..."

" A special locker? With what in it?" Jade was confused.

" ...Things..."

" Vega! Spill."

" I've already told you too much!"

"I'm gonna find out anyway!"

"No you will never!"

" Yes I will so you might as well tell me!"

"No! He told me to never tell anyone!"

" What if I force Sinjin to tell me?"

" He's not in today. he's in Toronto..."

" You know...you could tell me and Sinjin would never have to find out"

"But... I can't do that!"

" Well you might have to!"

"But that's rude!"

" Oh god Vega, having secrets and not telling people is rude!"

Tori sigh."okay, okay! There are... sex-toys... in his locker... satisfied...? Now let me go..."

" OH MY GOD!"

"Don't shout!"

" Does Vega like to pleasure herself?...I bet she does…" The black-haired girl smiled.

"Ah... Vega won't tell anything. Vega just wants to leave... bye!"

" Why would YOU of all people- WAIT!"

" ...What?!"

" Why would you be buying sex toys?"

"Just cuz…"

" That's not a good enough reason!"

"Yeah it is!"

" No it's not! Just cuz is not a good answer! I want the full truth! Or everyone will find out that prissy little Vega has sex toys!"

" You are mean! whatever! well, I told you, what u wanted to know, now let me go. Seriously, I need to find this key... help me or not, I will find it!"

" Why are you so desperate for sex toys?I want to know!"

" ...To... pleasure myself... maybe?... now, I need to find this key!"

Frustrated she looked for the key.

" Oh god! So how long have you been buying these sex toys for? Just answer the question!"

"This is the second one actually..."

" Really so what do you have?"

"Why do you even care, huh?" Finally Tori found the key down the stairs. "GOT IT!"

" Because I'm curious!You found it? Well I'm coming with you!

"Mind your own business!" Tori made her way to a secret passage and didn't realize, that Jade followed her quietly. The Latina went to an old locker. "hello mister..." she said, put the key in and turned it around. The door opened and there've been a lot of dirty things.

"there I go... woah!" Her eyes shined, when she saw this stuff. It made her feel very happy. Jade spied on Tori. Her eyes widen when she looked inside the locker. Tori grabbed one toy and put it in her bag.

"Okay…" She closed the door.

" VEGA!" Jade screamed right into Tori's face.

" AHHH! W-what?! Where?! When?!W

"I see you!"

" And?!"

" I want to know why you are doing all this!"

" Why? ... What's so bad about that?..."

" I mean why does Sinjin even have this stuff?And why are you buying it?"

"Cuz he's Sinjin!"

" Okay that's true but still it's a little weird"

"And as I told u: just cuz."

" What's it like?"

" ...Wait what?" Tori frowned.

" What is it like to use sex toys, Vega I'm asking you a question! Now answer it!"

"I don't know… haven't tried this one yet..."

" Well what is your other one like? I've always wondered..."

"Uhm... well... it's like a little... WHAT THE HELL! Stop asking that! This is private!"

" No, I want to know!"

" Then try one!"

" What?!"

" Here" Tori gave Jade the key, but Jade was overwhelmed.

" But I have no idea what to get!"

"Just take one. I'm going home now."

" What are you going to do when you get home?" she raised her eyebrows and winked.

"You shouldn't care." Without intermission, she walked home.

" I do though!"

When Tori came home, she jumped on the bed.

"Finally... I hope she's not here..."

•

Jade was still at school and looked at Sinjins locker.

"I may as well take one…

She grabbed an object out of the locker. Then she went home like Tori.

•

Tori was now under her bed linen.

"Well she doesn't has a key to my house... so... I am alone... Amazing... so... "

She got a toy out of her bag and looked at it.

"Hey, hey... I will use you someday... promise... but not today..."

"I wonder what Vega is doing..." Asked Jade to herself.

•

Tori also wondered something. She wondered which toy Jade took… The Latina threw of her pants and her shirt and she began to caress herself.

"God...I missed this..." a little moan came out of her mouth.

•

Meanwhile, Jade asked herself, if she should go and visit Tori.

"I think I will!"

She drove to her house and knocked on the door.

•

Tori continued caressing herself, but faster.

"oh gosh..." her breath got heavy.

" Vega OPEN THE DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN!" She still knocked on the door, but Tori didn't hear the knocking.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade reached into the pocket and grabbed the bobby pin.

"Argh, finally!"

She picks the lock and goes in. Tori Screamed as loud as she could.

"Ahhhhhh! Oh my god!"

she covered her body with the bedcover.

"What..What are you..?!"

"I knew it! So you do this kind of thing?!"

"N-No! You don't know what I was doing!"

"I'm suuuuuuure I don't! I SAW WHAT YOU WERE DOING!"

"No! Look on the shelf! There are the toys! I'm not using them!"

Jade looked at the shelf and her eyes got big.

"Wow...Vega… I didn't know you had it in you…"

Tori was confused.

"Ah..AH? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean, that you are a good little girl. Not someone who has SEX toys!"

"I am a good girl!"

Tori said while she dressed up.

"And good girls do this kind of thing?"

"I-I didn't do anything!"

"You were going to."

"no…"

"You have before anyway. Obviously with your sex toys."

"no!"

"sure, sure."

Tori didn't say anything now.

"Stop lying please, Vega."

Now Tori got wild.

"I bet you did more often!"

"What?!"

"Admit it!"

"I-I'm not like that!"

"No, of course not!"

"But… I'm not…"

"Yeah you are."

"How would you know?"

"I mean, you talk about this stuff like it's usual for you."

"Well obviously that isn't true, because you never talk about anything like THAT and here you are with a shelf of sex toys!"

"That doesn't mean, that you don't pleasure yourself more often than me!"

"You don't know that at all!"

"So you don't?!"

"I-I'm not going to answer that!"

"You have to!"

"Make me!"

"How? Just do it."

"But what, if I don't want to tell you…"

"I wills tab you with scissors! Does that sound familiar?!"

"You wouldn't do that!"

"No?"

"You don't even have any scissors anyway!"

"I don't?"

Tori smirked.

"Why the smirk Vega?"

"I have scissors."

"Do you really?"

"Oh yeah…"

"Show me then."

Tori stood up and went to her desk. She got out 3 big scissors. Jades mouth dropped.

"WHAT?!"

"ha! Now tell me! Otherwise…"

"You wouldn't dare!"

Tori came closer.

"Believe me… I would…"

"I have scissors too, you know."

"I don't care."

Jade went pale.

"What?"

"Just tell me… do you pleasure yourself?... Have you ever?... that's a normal question… andwas and we don't get in trouble."

"Fine… I do, okay? But it's a normal thing, right? Why are you so interested anyways?"

"I don't really know. I just wanted to know."

"Fine… I do pleasure myself, god. It's not a bad thing!"

"I know… It's getting kinda dark… Maybe you should go home… why are you here anyway?!"

"I just wanted to know, what you were doing."

"Why?"

"Because I was curious."

"There wasn't a reason to be curious."

"It kinda is…"

"No, it really isn't."

"Why do you think I care? Why do you think I'm here?"

"God, you are so… I don't know! Would you just go home now?"

"What am I?! And no, I won't go home."

"You are weird. Why you don't wanna go home?"

"Because… I… I don't know! Why am I weird?"

"There's a reason! CUZ YOU ARE HERE AND DON'T WANT TO GO HOME!"

"No there's no reason…"

"Then go!"

"But.. NO!" You can't make me leave."

"…Jade…"

Tori went towards Jade.

"Please leave."

"I don't want to leave…"

"Then just leave my room…"

"But.. I-I.."

"What?! Is that too much for you?!"

"It's just that… I don't like being alone…"

"Ahm… oh… is that so?"

"Yeah. I just get scared. But I'll leave if you like…"

"No, you can stay."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks a lot… Tori."

Tori smiled.

"I'll go and get something for you to sleep."

"Okay, thanks a lot…"

Tori went and got some bad line.

"Here!"

Jade put her hands out.

"Thanks Tori."

Tori gave her the stuff and smiled.

"No Prob… Well I don't have a mattres…"

"I'll just sleep on the floor… I guess."

"Okay… if that's okay for you…"

"Yeah I guess… Is you floor comfortable? Random question, I know…"

"Kinda… I mean, you can also sleep in Trina's bed upstairs…"

"I really don't think I want to sleep in her bed… If you know what I mean… The floor is fine."

Tori started to laugh.

"Yeah, I do know, haha. Kay… then the floor."

"Yep"

So Jade lied down and Tori went to her bed. She also lied down.

"Thanks for letting me stay here"

Jade said.

"No big deal."

"It means a lot. Just don't pleasure yourself while I'm here okay?!"

"God, jade!"

"What?!"

"Why should I do that?"

"Maybe because you want to? I don't know…"

"That's hideous."

"God Tori, don't act like you are perfect. We all have needs…"

"I didn't say that I am perfect…. Yeah, we do have…"

"Yeah and some have more needs than others"

Jade winked. Tori started to laugh really loud.

"hahah, yeah, sure."

"haha yeah."

"Oh my God hahah!"

"What?"

"Nothing. I just think it's funny to hear you talk like that."

"Like what?"

"Like that. Stuff like that… you are a different person."

"Am I really?"

"Yeah sorta."

Tori stretched herself and threw away her bed lines like Jade.

"It's bit hot here, isn't it?"

Asked Tori.

"Yeah it is a bit…"

"I better open a window…"

She stood up and walked to Jade.

"Sorry, the window is behind you."

"Oh, I'll get it."

Jade stood up and opened the window.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Tori slipped and fell next to Jade.

"Oh, are you okay?"

"Ouch… yeah, it's okay, I guess…"

"Where did you hurt yourself?"

"My arm… it's bleeding.. there."

She showed the black-haired girl her bruise.

"Oh my god, that's bad."

"And doesn't feel good!"

"Maybe we should drive up to the hospital. Or maybe I can fix it myself. How bad is it?"

"I don't know if you can fix it. You can try…"

"I guess… Do you have a first aid kit?"

"Nope… We don't have anything…"

"Well what should we do then?"

"No Idea, I've never had a bruise like that."

"Really?! I don't know what to do."

"Me either… you could wipe it away…"

"Yeah, I'll go get some tissues."

She walked to Tori's bathroom and came back with tissues.

"Here you go, tell me if I hurt you okay?"

She gently wipes over Tori's arm.

"I will… That doesn't hurt…"

"Really? I'm glad I'm not hurting you."

Jade said and wiped carefully.

"Yeah… it feels good, th-thank you…"

"It feels good? That's nice. And you are welcome."

"Yeah, I'll go and put the tissues away."

Tori put her hands out and Jade put them in her hand.

"There you go."

"Thanks!"

Tori brought the stuff in the trash and came back, but suddenly she slamed her foot against the bed and fell next to Jade again.

"GOSH! What's wrong with me today?!"

"I don't know…"

"DAMN!"

"What now?"

"Just leave it like this. I won't die I think…"

"I'm sure you won't die"

She smiled. Tori put one hand on Jades thigh.

"Thank you for helping me"

Tori smiled. Jade grinned.

"It's alright, you deserve it… I feel bad."

"Uhm… why?"

"It's just that I'm always so mean to you… Yet you are always so nice to me… Maybe you should be mean to me sometime."

"No… Maybe you should just be more nice to me."

"I guess… I could try that."

"That would be great."

"I don't really know how to be nice though…"

"It's not difficult. You mind me lying next to you?"

"No, I don't mind."

"Well…"

Tori lied down next to Jade.

"At least you could be a bit nicer."

"I will. So what should I do in my first act of niceness?

"uhm… Whatever you think is nice."

Tori laughed.

"I guess.."

"huh?"

"I'm not sure how to be nice exactly…"

Tori sigh.

"It is really easy. I can't teach you, you just have to be nice. It doesn't come with instructions."

"Yeah I guess that's true. Thank you for everything, Tori."

Jade said and hugged Tori tight, who hugged back.

"You are welcome."

Tori Accidently touched Jade's butt.

"whoops, sorry…"

Jade blushed.

"Oh, i-it's okay… I don't mind. So what do you want to do?"

"Ahm… I don't know… God! I am so sorry!"

"No it's totally alright."

"O-Okay.."

"Yeah don't worry…"

"Ahm… I.. uhm.. ah…"

"What's going on with you Tori? You're breathing weirdly…"

"I-I don't know…"

"You are really weird."

Tori silently looked at Jade.

"Hey, why are you looking at me?"

Tori didn't answer.

"Seriously, why?"

She still didn't answer, but Tori started to caress Jade's leg. Jade softly moaned.

"this is so strange, tori.."

"…Yeah…"

Tori's hand went up to Jade's chest.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh g-god, Tori…"

Jades breathed heavily.

"S-Sorry!"

Tori said and put her hand away.

"Why did you stop?"

"Huh? I shouldn't do that."

"Why?"

"It's wrong…"

"Why is it wrong?"

"No clue… It just feels wrong."

"It feels right to me"

Jade purred.

"O-Okay… So you want me to…?"

"Yes Please! You do something to me, you drive me wild."

Tori's hand wandered to Jade's chest again and Jade started to moan. Tori came closer. She kissed Jades neck softly while she caressed Jade's tummy.

"That feels sooo good…"

Jade grabbed Tori's chest and pressed her mouth against Tori's. Both girls kissed with a lot of lust.

"Oh… Tori.."

Tori left her mouth. She slowly licked from jade's chin to her shoulders, because of that, jade started to shiver.

"Argh, I love that! Keep going.. Tori I want you to fuck me…"

The Latina left Jade's body with a pop sound and licked her bottom lip.

"Don't you think, that's to fast?"

"I think it's perfect…"

She fondled Tori's chest, so Tori smiled.

"Okay… You want to pull of my shirt, don't you?"

"I do! How did you know that?"

Both laughed.

"It was obvious, no doubt. Do it."

Tori smirked.

"Okay."

Jade put Tori's shirt over her head and starred at her Chest.

"Oh my gosh… you are… perfect…"

When Jade said that Tori had to smile.

"So are you…"

She pulled Jade's shirt away too, but Jade covered her chest and blushed.

"What's wrong?"

Vega smiled.

"I'm just a little self conscious."

She looked down. Tori lift up Jade's chin.

"Look, you are beautiful. Every part of you. Seriously…"

Tori touched Jade's hands to put them away from her chest. Finally Jade took her hands away from herself. Tori looked at Jade's chest and smiled.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Don't worry, they are s beautiful…"

Vega softly squeezed Jade's boobs.

"Is it okay, if we remove your bra?"

"Yeah go for it, I want you all over me."

She grinned and took of her bra. Tori smirked.

"Nice…"

She grabbed Jade, took her over to her bed and softly sucked Jade's right nipple, while she massaged the left breast.

"Argh… That feels good, uh..uh..uh…"

Tori twisted her tongue in circles.

"You like that..?"

"Yes, Yes, Yes! Tori that's good… Keep going, more…"

"Sure…"

Vega now sucked the left boob and massaged the other.

"Oh god, you are so amazing!"

Jade moaned. Vega got of Jade's boobs.

"I hope you are a screamer, West.."

"god I think I will be. That was so good, I swear your tongue is magic."

"try not to talk."

The Latina said and slowly kissed from Jade's neck to her tigh. She threw away Jade's pants, who started to breath heavily. Tori smiles.

"Don't be afraid…"

She put one hand in Jade's panties.

"..You're pretty wet…"

"Yeah, because of you…"

Vega pulled down the panties and wanted to touch her vagina, but she stopped.

""Why did you stop?"

..How bad do you want this?"

"So bad!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah of course!"

"No, I don't believe you."

"Why?!"

I just can't."

"Why?! I want you so bad."

"impossible… the past…"

"I've wanted you ever since I met you! I'm sorry for what I've done…"

"Are you serious..?"

"Yeah I am"

Tori didn't say anything, she just reacted. She touched Jade's vagina and caressed her.

"Th-Thank you, I want you so much…"

Jade moaned. Tori grabbed Jade's hips, smushed her face against Jade's and started licking her clit gently.

"Ugh, I love that"

She grinded against Tori's face.

"I'm so glad…"

She stick her tongue in and out slowly. Jade's reaction: moaning.

"mhm… you taste so good, Jade…"

Tori put her tongue out and put two fingers in her. When she took them out, she licked the juice from her fingers.

"So delicious…."

She sucked her fingers to get the rest juice.

"I wonder how you taste like.."

Jade wondered.

"Wanna find out?"

"Yeah I think I do!"

She smirked.

"Fine… do whatever you want…"

"Good, I want to do so much to you!"

"Show me what…"

"I will!"

Jade too of Tori's pants and kissed her ferociously. Tori closed her eyes because of that. Jade's hand went into Tori's panties.

"God… you are so wet too…"

"I know… sorry"

She laughed,

"Don't be sorry.. I love it.. I love you.."

"I love you too…"

She pulled of Tori's panties now.

"Yep, you are soaked."

"Hey, hahah"

Jade ran her tongue down Vega's clit, who tried not to moan, but heavily breathed in.

"Let it out Tori, you know you want to. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Tori bit her lower lip and nodded.

"Just let it out Tori, I want to hear what I'm doing to you."

"alright"

She smiled.

"Good… I want to make you scream…"

"I hope you can make me…"

"Tell me what you want me to do… Speak dirty to me, It turns me on.

When tori heard that, she smirked.

"I want you to touch me everywhere.. I want to feel your tongue and every part of your body so bad… I want to scream… for you…"

Jade shuddered.

"That was good. Now I will do what you like."

She put a finger inside Tori.

"Yes please…."

Tori breathed very hard while Jade kissed her all over Tori's stomach.

"Do you like that?"

Tori licker her lips.

"I do…"

"Mmm… I love making you feel good!"

She squeezed Vega's breasts. A short moan left Tori's mouth and she leaned her had back to show, how much she enjoyed this.

"Oh god…"

"I just want to touch you everywhere Tori.. I'm glad you enjoying this…"

"And I…"

She stood up, put one finger in and pulled it out of Jade's Vagina, to lick the Juice of her fingers.

"Hm… this.. tastes so good… I want to eat you.."

"mmm really?"

Jade stick her fingers in Vega's vagina and then sucked the juice of her fingers.

"Oh god, you taste so good too.."

Tori leaned over to lick Jade's vagina. Jade shook.

"Mh.. that's so good!"

"And it tastes do good…"

"Oh really? I'm glad you think that."

She smirked.

"I really do…."

Now Jade licked Tori's Vagina and Tori licked Jade's at the same time. Tori twisted her tongue around Jade's clit and moaned because of the feeling Jade gave her. Jade panted and moaned.

"Oh Tori, I love you so much!"

Tori kept licking.

"I love you too…"

Vega moved her hips. Jade moved against her in sync with her.

"uh… this feels so good…"

Vega took her head away and breathed very fast, enjoying Jade's tongue.

"Ah.. it.. really.. does… ha…"

"God you are so amazing."

Now Vega got off Jade and crawled to her knees. She made an "oh" with her mouth and put it around jade's clit."


End file.
